digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pandamon
Pandamon is a Puppet Digimon. It is expressionless, apathetic and brusque, displaying absolutely no charm. It considers itself a lone wolf, but is secretly envious of another popular Digimon with a similar look, Monzaemon. Still, it possesses considerable power, smacking down any foe that would take a swing at it. There are very few of these in the world, so they are rarely seen. Attacks *'Animal Nail'This attack is named "Animal Claws" in Digimon ReArise.: Attacks with the hidden claws hidden inside its hands. * : A powerful punch with the power of bamboo. * : A hand strike with all of its weight on it. * "Although Yunnan is a province in China, it is not a habitat for giant pandas which Pandamon resembles, but for s.}}: Summons a huge firecracker and causes an explosion. Design Pandamon is a . Similar to a panda, it has a white head and torso as well as black limbs, circles around its eyes, and ears. It has a white " "-shaped bandaid on its navel and wears a red bandanna around its neck. Etymologies ;Pandamon (パンダモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Frontier Some Pandamon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. One is unable to help Koji Minamoto find the and the boys' D-Tectors. Digimon Data Squad A Pandamon was among the many Digimon seen in the Holy Capital's Arena. Some of them were at Baronmon's assembly. Digimon World Data Squad Pandamon is an Ultimate level Digimon in 's galaxy. Digimon Fusion An army of Pandamon serve as subjects of and protect Bastia Castle against the Bagra Army battalion led by in the Lake Zone. Digimon World DS Pandamon appears in Sheer Valley, struggling with a "difficult" question that the player can answer for it. It held the Digi-Egg of Miracles, needed to get into the Chrome Mine, but it was stolen by PlatinumSukamon, and replaced with the fake "Digi-Eff of Miracles". Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Pandamon is #235, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 230 HP, 233 MP, 131 Attack, 100 Defense, 106 Spirit, 107 Speed, and 63 Aptitude. It possesses the Critical 3, LuckyMedal3, and Economizer traits. It is one of the starting digimon in Digimon World Dusk in the "Pretty Pack" along with Lillymon and Lunamon. Pandamon digivolves from Grizzlymon. In order to digivolve to Pandamon, your Digimon must be at least level 36, with 8000 Beast experience, but only if you have previously befriended a Pandamon before. Pandamon can also DNA digivolve from Frigimon and MudFrigimon, if the base Digimon is at least level 31, with 6000 Beast experience, and 225 defense. Pandamon can DNA digivolve to BanchoLeomon with GrapLeomon, to Jijimon with Cherrymon, or to Ghoulmon with Monzaemon or Digitamamon. Pandamon can be hatched from the Nature Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Pandamon is #157, and is an Ultimate-level, Tank-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Water element. It possesses the High Sniper, High Speed Evasion, and Challenger traits, and has the special skill Dig. It dwells in the Limit Valley. Pandamon digivolves from Gargomon and can digivolve into Jijimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Pandamon, your Digimon must be at least level 34 with 125 attack, 105 speed, and 3 aptitude. It can be hatched from the Beast DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Pandamon DigiFuses from Frigimon and MudFrigimon, and can DigiFuse to BanchoLeomon with GrapLeomon, to with Cyberdramon L and Shawjamon, to Spadamon with Leomon and Chirinmon, and to Minervamon with Lillymon, Antylamon (Good), and Monzaemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Pandamon is #186 and is a Earth Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from BlackGarurumon, MudFrigimon, Gatomon, and Sistermon Ciel (Sistermon Noir in Japan) and can digivolve to KingEtemon, Justimon, and BanchoLeomon. Its special attack is Animal Nail and its support skill is Animal Colosseum which increases damage from Earth attacks by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Pandamon is #186 and is a Earth Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from BlackGarurumon, MudFrigimon, Gatomon, and Sistermon Noir (Sistermon Ciel in USA) and can digivolve to KingEtemon, Justimon, and BanchoLeomon. Its special attack is Animal Nail and its support skill is Animal Colosseum which increases damage from Earth attacks by 15%. Digimon World Championship Pandamon digivolves from Ogremon, Gaogamon, Gargomon, Gatomon, Mojyamon, and Frigimon, and digivolves to MirageGaogamon and SkullMammothmon. Digimon Heroes! Pandamon digivolves from WaruMonzaemon, can digivolve to Jijimon, and can DNA digivolve with Monzaemon with Deathmon. Digimon ReArise Pandamon digivolves from Frigimon and currently cannot digivolve to Mega. Notes and references